my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha
|affiliation = National Hero Academy, UA High School |quirk = Blood Manipulation |registration status = Registered |equipment = Knives, swords |debut = My Hero Romance: Chapter Thirty-Two |base of operations = }} Sasha '''is the current headmaster of the National Hero Academy and number sixth hero in the American ranking system. Appearance Sasha usually wears leather outfits, regardless of how it looks, he prefers leather to normal clothing so cleaning off blood is easier and less troublesome. His leather uniform is of a strange style, looking like a straight jacket. No one understands why he chose this particular style, but it's believed to have something to do with people thinking he's villainous in nature. He wears his hair down on most occasions, but will put it up if need be. Contrary to his looks and quirk, his hair is usually done by some of his students as he lives alone and has no experience with hair whatsoever. He enjoys the quality time. Personality Unlike what his looks and quirk say of him, or what the people say of him, Sasha puts the well-being of his students and staff before his own and would gladly do anything possible to save a student if necessary. Sasha may seem terrifying and intimidating, but he's much more than what the people say he is. He has a natural drive to help people, even with a quirk like his own. He gets rather sad when he's left alone to his own devices, usually thinking about his life as a hero who was never loved or appreciated. Mostly thinks about if he should just disappear from the face of the planet and live somewhere in hiding. History Sasha was born in Moscow, raised there until he was around four years old before he was taken and moved to America for better opportunities. He knows nothing of his previous life in Russian, having been raised by an old Russian relative who lived in America. He temporarily went by the Name Niko and sometimes responds if someone calls him that. When first starting his new life in America, he was frightened by the idea of having to learn a language and be so far away from his family at the same time. Since his anxiety had started at such a young age, he was in need of an animal to support and calm him down. He chose a bird and since then, that bird has been with him. He's lucky to have gotten a bird that lives for some decades after it's birth. He came to work at N.H. Academy at a very young age, starting off as a secretary for the then headmaster. He went on to teach before eventually gaining the title of headmaster. All that seemed to be in vain for him as he was never a hero the people loved, but did his job well. Quirk '''Blood whip allows the user to create several whips out of blood, used for long range attacks. Blood Bindings Much like the whips, they're strings made out of blood, but can be used to bind people. Hand of Death A hand made out of blood. It is a more dangerous attack and can only be used once until the user becomes anemic and needs to refuel with blood. Blood Create the most dangerous of the moves. It's his ultimate attack, but it shaves a year off his lifespan due to it's severity. It requires a lot of blood and creates a life size version of whoever he wishes. Doesn't last long and the blood is wasted after it is destroyed. Stats Quotes "A human's blood is like no other. I cannot accept pigsblood. I am not as easily warded off as the angel of death that Moses brought on Egypt. You cannot ward me off with sheep's blood." "People hate me, Miss Sato. Look at me, I am not a fluffy bunny. I am not the hero they wanted, nor am I the one they deserve. I help them, and in return, they shun me! I was barely lucky to run this goddamned school!" ''"This Principal Nezu sounds like a man I could get along with. Abused by the people who were supposed to love him. Yes. I wish to meet him."" Trivia *Sasha enjoys science experiments and spends his time working on projects to expand his quirk and what it can do. *Loosely based off of Sasha Nein from Psychonauts. Only on the fact that he likes to experiment. *His pet bird is a cockatoo named Friday. He puts little bows on her sometimes. *Draws really well but never shows his drawings to anyone because they aren't usually safe for work. They're of the naked painting and statue type. *is one big sad guy